


Big Cat

by deardeer77



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 黑豹兄弟和他们的主人





	1. Chapter 1

eames是个兽医。

他成为一个兽医几乎是个必然的选择，因为他热爱动物，尤其是犬类，他甚至喜欢被狗狗舔一脸口水的感觉。所以当他去非洲当志愿者时，他的教授再三警告过他不要和野生动物舌吻，即使eames不会弄丢一半脸，他也可能会被迫扎上更多的针头。

一个伦敦人来到这片有热烈阳关又缺少水分的非洲大草原肯定是不适应的，但是能见到非洲野狗和鬣狗的兴奋劲把这些水土不服全部掩盖了过去。他就是偏爱这些丑丑的犬科动物，那似乎激发了不少父爱。

所以当他被分配到猫科基地时几乎是不满地冲他的老教授大叫。

“你应该知道在非洲大草原上猫科和犬科的出现概率差多少，eames，这会让你学习的更多一点。”

老教授露出一个慈爱的笑容，eames发誓他妥协是因为这个笑容而不是听到数学名词。

他遇见了arthur，他的研究对象，雄性，大概二岁左右，身材瘦长但是健壮，纯黑色皮毛还有金色的眼睛。一只在非洲大陆上少见的黑豹。

“我认为arthur这个名字比较适合一只狮子。”eames近乎愤怒地盯着那只懒洋洋待在笼子角落里的看也不看eames一眼的黑豹愤怒地说。

他可以和狗狗用人类语言沟通一小时以上，尽管这让他看起来像个疯子，但是他就是喜欢这么做，还有狗狗们给他的反馈。显然猫科动物，尤其是行踪神秘，不在乎其他同类，总是独来独往的豹类，不愿意给他一点好脸色。

就比如arthur吧。eames站在那和arthur唠叨了快有十分钟，arthur只是用鼻子发出一个嘁声的共振，像是在不屑这个人类可以说出这么多话。

说是研究，但是eames大部分在做的事让他觉得自己是一个动物饲养员。他负责切肉，确保arthur的饮食，打扫他的笼子，检查arthur有没有什么不对劲的地方。他应该是个专门研究犬科动物的兽医，而不是当一只高贵的黑豹的私人护理员。

eames无精打采地打扫着arthur的笼子，把arthur磨爪子挠下来的树皮扫成一小堆。当他听到身后传来一阵野兽的低吼声时，他才想起自己忘记把arthur隔离开了。

这可不好玩，eames僵硬地转过身来，对上食肉动物那双毫无感情的双眼，arthur正在接近他，一步一步就像是eames生命最后的几步。

“冷静点，darling。”

eames知道他不应该后退，他极力回想他的教科书上关于如何在大型野兽面前活下来的方法。他显然跑不过一只豹子，他也不可能跑到树上，arthur爬树比他还快，他也不可能打得过arthur，看看那双巨大的爪子。但他还是握紧了手里的扫把棍子像是他的救命稻草，悲哀地觉得自己将命丧于此。

arthur在他几步远的地方停了下来，他发出一阵令人恐惧的低吼，一个威胁的共振，eames的手立马无助地从扫把棍子上松开了。

就像对待一只猫，arthur只是一只猫。eames试图催眠他自己。

“冷静点，kitty，你只是只大猫罢了，看在我伺候你这么久的份上，别咬我。”他蹲下一点身子，伸出了手，没准他很快就会被咬断脖子呢，失去一只手没准能让他活下来。

arthur看着他的手思考了一阵，他看上去很是不悦，也许在考虑这个自大的人类怎么能把他当成一只猫。eames止不住地颤抖，这不是个好事，他记得一只抖动的草是怎样让他妈妈的猫凶猛地扑上去的。arthur可能现在把他当成了一根巨型逗猫棒。

arthur甩了甩尾巴，尾巴尖像只响尾蛇一样左右摇摆，一只爪子抬起来，然后他低下了点头，肩胛骨高耸在他后背上，这是动物们攻击前的姿势，eames在被扑到之后才意识到，他闭上了眼睛，希望这个过程不会太痛苦。

但是arthur没有像他想的那样咬上他的脖子，他一只爪子踩在eames胸口上安静下来。

eames的走马灯都放完了也没有等待到他预期中的疼痛，他微微睁开了点眼睛，盯上那双摄人魂魄的金眼睛。有那么一个瞬间，他以为arthur对他产生了兴趣，但他只是只黑豹啊，他是只猫科动物。arthur盯了他一会，eames能看清他的黑色皮毛是如何亮丽和光滑，他甚至没有一点花豹的暗色斑点，他有圆圆的耳朵，不得不说那还挺可爱的。

arthur的胡须颤抖了几下，他缓缓地低下头，湿冷的鼻子在eames颈边嗅了嗅。eames试图冷静下来，食肉动物可以听到你恐惧的心跳，这会让他们的血液沸腾。但他依然提心吊胆，好在arthur只是闻了闻他的味道，好像他身上的味道令他满意，他于是整只猫都伏在eames身上，他用脑袋蹭了蹭eames的脸颊。

arthur这是在对他示好呢。eames感到受宠若惊。他试着把手放在arthur的身体两侧，手掌滑过他柔软的皮毛安抚这只亲近他的黑猫。他现在真正知道为什么非洲有那么多偷猎者了。

“kitty。”

eames低语，手掌从黑豹的脊梁上摸过去，arthur打了一个哈欠，把头靠在eames肩膀上。他能闻见arthur嘴巴里的血腥味，这一切都告诉他一只致命又美丽的野生动物正贴在他身上，这通常意味着他应该已经死了。但是没看到arthur令人恐惧的獠牙让eames胆大了起来。

他把一只手伸到arthur脖子底下抓挠，arthur十分享受地蹭着eames的手。这和他的狗狗就没什么区别，arthur给他展示了他哪里更需要抚摸，eames当然会意地满足这只猫科动物。

就在需要爱抚这点上，猫科动物和犬科没有任何区别。但考虑到arthur是只非洲大草原上的黑豹，他对eames展示出的仁慈和兴趣还是挺奇怪的。

“哦我的天哪！”他听到美国姑娘ariadne在笼子外面发出一阵大叫。“eames，你在，你在干嘛呢？”

arthur还是乖乖地待在原地任由eames抚摸他。

“你还好吗？在喘气吗？”ariadne看上去有点小慌乱。eames艰难地支起脖子隔着arthur看他的同伴。

“噢，真谢谢你，ariadne。你能解救我一下吗？而不是顾着拍照片。”他压低声音不要打扰到arthur的圣贤时间。猫科都是善变的动物啊，这就是为什么eames更喜欢狗。

ariadne拿了块肉去引诱arthur走开。arthur非常不屑地抬起头看了一眼发出怪声的ariadne，懒洋洋地从eames身上起来去吃肉了。eames这才有机会逃开。

“天啊，eames，你是怎么做到的？”ariadne听上去非常愉快，她盯着笼子里细嚼慢咽的arthur的眼神堪称沉醉。

“你是说我怎么把自己和arthur困在笼子里的，还是我没死掉，这两件中的哪一件？”在笼子外面eames可自在多了，但是他喜欢上把手指滑过arthur油亮温暖的皮毛的感觉。

“我是说，arthur，从没有人能跟他那么亲近过。他是在基地长大的，但是自从他姐姐逃出去之后，他就变得非常不亲近人。”ariadne解释，她在基地来来去去至少呆了快两年了。

“哈，我猜他喜欢我？”eames猜测，这是唯一一个让他现在能完好无损地站在这的原因。

像是在反驳他的话一样，arthur在笼子里朝他吼了一声。

“深表怀疑。你大概只是运气好。”ariadne嘲笑道。

eames依然干着他的日常工作，但是每次都再三检查过他和arthur至少隔开一道铁栅栏他才敢进入arthur的领地。但是他敢说，arthur的确喜欢他，别人靠近他的笼子，arthur连眼睛都不抬。ari就差拿泥块丢他了，arthur也不看ariadne。

但是反观eames每次出现在他笼子边上，无论arthur在哪，树上，他睡觉的地方，eames看不见他藏在的灌木后面，他都会猛地跳出来轻巧地溜到栅栏边上磨蹭，欣赏eames被他惊吓到的表情。

arthur表现出不安，他总蹭地面，翻肚子，对eames送来的肉也嗤之以鼻。

哦，arthur到发情期了。eames点点头。

“你难受是不是？darling？”eames独自坐在栅栏外面，习惯性地和arthur对话。”要是我能做点什么就好了。“基地里有别的豹子，但是arthur不喜欢她们。他不喜欢别的豹子接近他的领地，他会愤怒地袭击他们。

arthur像是听懂了一样发出一个柔软的低吼。eames已经足够熟悉他，他知道arthur什么时候心情不错。

“你应该收敛一下你的坏脾气。”他只有趁着没人的时候才敢这么做，把他的手指艰难地伸进铁栅栏的缝隙里搔弄一下arthur的脖子，但他看出来对于arthur来说这根本不够。

“试着改变一下，你这个泥棍子。”如果动物也能翻白眼，eames确定arthur一定对他翻了个白眼。

eames晚上睡得很安稳，他适应这里恶劣的生活条件非常快，而又因为没人管他而迅速地放飞自我。他们经常会举办个小派对，eames喝了个烂醉摇摇摆摆地躺在他床上。

这时候要是有个漂亮姑娘躺在他边上就更好了。他肯定是喝的太多了，和俄罗斯人斗酒都没什么好下场，他的爱尔兰基因也拯救不了他。

你瞧，这有个漂亮男孩呢，就支棱在他身上，审视他。男孩也是不错的，对于eames来说没什么差别，又没准这是他在做梦呢。

他大概二十岁左右，一头黑色的小卷发乱糟糟的，白皮肤棕眼睛，他还什么都没穿。eames感到他炙热的身体贴上来时觉得自己绝对是在做梦。

他摸了摸他的头发，柔软，又有点扎手的硬，绝对不是人的毛发。但这个触感他很熟悉，这感觉，就和他摸过的arthur的皮毛差不多。eames有点清醒了，他试图看清那双近在咫尺的眼睛，棕色，他再三确定，但是又散发着点悠悠的金色。他有圆圆的瞳仁，这让他的虹膜又窄又细，这绝对不是一个人类的眼睛。eames瞬间清醒了。

“arthur？”

eames怕不是还在梦里吧。arthur是只黑豹，可不是他妈的人类。他也更不可能一丝不挂地跑到eames身上。

他胡乱地摸了一下这具身体，没错，光滑，一丝不挂，带着几乎高烧的温度。

“你说，你能做点什么的。”

arthur贴着他的下巴轻笑，他的声音不是低沉的吼声，而是真实的人类声音，有点低沉，也许那是因为带上了暧昧的情欲。

“eames。”他喊他的名字就像黑豹柔声的低吼。

“这他妈的——”

eames在想他是不是应该推开arthur，但是他无法抗拒，因为arthur咯咯的笑声让他们都意识到事情发展到了一个不太可能挽回的地步。

arthur蹭着他的胡茬，好像eames扎人的胡茬能让他不那么痒。他蹭他的方式就像是一只渴望抚摸的猫科动物，eames无法控制自己的手停留在arthur光滑的下巴上，arthur从喉咙底部发出愉悦的咕噜声。黑豹不会咕噜，只有猫才会，eames疑惑地盯着arthur的脸。

“我现在是人类。”arthur试图解释，但是沉浸在eames的抓挠里他无法自控。人类也不会发出这种咕噜声啊，eames想要大吼。

“这是我的种族选择配偶的方式。”arthur眯着眼睛说出的话让eames红了脸。

他们离得这么近，eames能闻见他身上野草和泥土还有野性的味道，也许带着一丝丝arthur今天刚吃过的生肉的血腥味，但是那都被eames身上的酒精味盖过去了。

arthur垂下头缓慢地贴近eames的脖子，就像他们第一次亲密接触那样，他试图去嗅eames身上的味道，那是他选择出的他中意的味道，他需要去确认eames是那个eames。因为他是一只豹子，一个动物，他们不依据外表来判断他们的配偶，而是靠气味。就现在而言，eames身上的酒精味太浓了，他根本闻不到。

eames感应到他脖子的第二次危机，他卡住了arthur的喉咙，即使是人类的arthur也似乎充满着危险。

“eames。”arthur果不其然不悦地压低了声音。

eames几乎是哆嗦了一下把手移开了，他转而去揉捏arthur的后颈，要是arthur张开嘴巴咬他他还可以把他提开。人类版本的arthur看上去是一个他能打得过的对象，又或许这是身若无骨的arthur给他的假象。

“easy，kitty。”eames从喉间滚过安抚。

arthur把鼻尖贴在eames脖子上，闻到他身上熟悉的荷尔蒙味，他深深地吸了一口气，然后张开了嘴。eames能感到比arthur身体还热的气息打在他脖子上，他瞬间握住了arthur的后脖，这也许能让他动弹不得，就像一只猫。

“你是怕我咬你吗？”

arthur停在那动也不动，这没有一点帮助，他说话时呼出的气息撩着eames的耳朵让他更想把arthur压在身下。

“呃，没错，darling，你能离我的脖子远点吗？”eames提议。

arthur理都没理他，径直舔了一口eames的脖子。猫科都有个让人又爱又恨的舌头，他们的舌面上布满令人不寒而栗的倒钩，显然arthur也有，但是eames却感到他的欲望更强烈了。

“不错？”

arthur撑起头看着eames，他的棕眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴角上的笑意玩味极了，eames还看到他有一对甜蜜的酒窝。他盯着arthur，他的体重，他的温度，他皮肤的光滑，这都是真实的。而eames的酒已经醒了。

“张嘴。”eames捏了一把arthur的后腰，几乎蛮横地命令。

但是arthur没有愤怒地挠他一爪子，猫科动物通常不遵从命令。但是arthur乖乖地张开了嘴，他口腔里黏膜的颜色几乎让eames疯狂。

eames把他的舌头扫进arthur的口腔，感受arthur的舌和他的纠缠在一起时燥人的刺痒感。

“我想吃了你。”eames真诚地说。

arthur咯咯地笑了，他脸上有醉人的红晕，然后他贴向eames更多。

“你可以试试。”他说。

这棒极了。arthur棒极了，谁还管他第二天醒来之后旁边睡着的会是个人还是头致命的黑豹。人类arthur也有同样的致命之处，但是意义完全不同。

他在抱着arthur昏睡过去之前想起了老教授的话，舌吻，半个脸，还有一沓针头。

如果arthur明天还是个人，他想他们都要去接受那一沓针头了。


	2. Chapter 2

Bane从他的同伙头子那里得到了一只小黑豹。

他不是纯黑色的，毕竟纯黑色的豹子在非洲大陆上太少见了，这只小豹子不足半岁，身上有暗色的花豹斑纹，也许再长大一点他会成为一只漂亮健壮的黑豹。

Bane常年在地下打洞找寻金矿石油和钻石，这会让他的犯罪帝国更强盛，在东非这个混乱的地方，不义之财最容易得到。但是他不能总是带着一只吃奶的小豹子到处跑。

所以Bane把他的活儿都交给了Barsad，他的二把手。这样他就能专心照顾这只有点弱小的小豹子了。Bane对年轻的生命没有任何抵抗力，他看见那双金眼睛纯真又善良，他不能允许这种美丽脆弱的东西弯折在他手上。他的手能带来太多死亡，而他更喜欢看见的是安静的顺从。

他给他的小黑豹起名John，一个常见的英文名字，他希望他能像非洲大陆上其他顺应自然的野生猫科动物一样长大。

John第一次见到这个高大沉默的男人表现出的是好奇，对于一只小豹子你也期待不了更多啦。但是Bane脸上有个巨大的钢铁面具，即使是最凶猛的狗都会对他表现出服从。

John是不一样的，这也许是因为他是一只猫科动物，他把Bane粗壮的手臂当成一棵树干，爬到他脑袋上，湿乎乎的鼻子在Bane光秃秃的脑袋上嗅了嗅，然后咬了咬。

没有任何饲养小动物经验的Bane就把John留下了。

于是John喝过羊奶，吃过猫粮，还啃过宠物狗的骨头。但这都没什么，他依然过的很愉快，Bane丢出去的球他都会追回来。

他会藏在靠垫后面，丝毫不知道自己的尾巴露出来了然后嗷地一声跳到Bane面前，Bane配合地后退一步表现出低沉的惊吓，这就能让John觉得自己是非洲草原上最伟大的食肉动物。

John喜欢Bane的手，他只用一只手就能举起小豹子，小豹子乳牙也很锋利，他乐呵呵地啃咬Bane的手指，带来的却只有刺刺痒痒的感觉。更不要提Bane是怎么抚摸他的，他都不需要移动太多，就能全部盖住John的皮毛。

John逐渐长大，他已经一岁了，是一只成熟的黑豹，但是他有些瘦弱，身上的斑点依然可见，也许这是因为他没有得到足够的运动量，他总是和Bane生活在他的帐篷里。帐篷是他的领地，Bane是他的树，他的主人，他的饲养员。他带来的肉类都新鲜又可口，还会贴心地切成小块，虽然他有一口令人恐惧的洁白獠牙，但是他似乎总是用不上。

Bane现在需要两只手来回滑过John的皮毛才能安抚这只大型猫科动物，但是Bane也是个大型人类，所以这和普通人类养了一只黑猫没什么区别。

他就像家猫一样喜欢把脑袋靠在Bane宽阔的肩膀上，当Bane在阅读或是处理工作的时候，他就在旁边静静地卧着，他是一只很安静的黑豹，他不喜欢咆哮。也许这是他从Bane身上学到的东西，看到猎物的时候，他只需要静静地站着，甩甩尾巴就能让其他人类屁滚尿流。偶尔他会打扰Bane的专注，猫科动物总是设法取得更多关注，他蹭蹭Bane的可怖面具，伸出扎人的舌头舔舔Bane的脖子。

Bane就会宠溺地抓抓他的下巴。

Bane太熟悉John了，所以他能敏感地感受到John的改变。他的体温变高，他们一起出去巡视领地时John也会企图爬到他身上，他经常在帐篷里焦躁地转悠，食欲也不太好。

“John。”Bane用低沉的声音呼唤回他的黑豹。

John的瞳孔瞪圆了，他对Bane感兴趣，他总是对Bane感兴趣。还包括捕兽夹，炸药和Bane的枪，一切致命的东西都对John有股奇特的吸引力。这包括了致命的罪犯Bane。

Bane企图安抚下John，John蹭蹭他安静地卧在他边上。

John开始不吃不喝，无精打采。Bane担心他，他需要一个兽医。

世界上最好的大猫兽医都集中在肯尼亚。Bane立刻带上John和不必要的枪支开车前往肯尼亚野生动物保护区，又也许，John会在那里生活的更自由快乐。他不能总是养着他。

Bane闯进老教授的办公室。老教授吃了一惊，但当他看到Bane身后的John时就平淡得多了。

“你需要些什么吗？这位先生？”

“我的猫生病了。”Bane低沉地说，他说英语的时候抑扬顿挫的音调像音乐。

John对这间屋子好奇，他离开Bane身边到处嗅闻，他能找到一股熟悉的味道，这股味道被刻在他的血液里，别的豹子，他还没见过别的豹子呢。

“哦，我们这有最好的研究员和兽医。甚至还有豹语者。让我叫他们过来。”

Arthur和Eames在看到Bane和John时吃了一惊。Eames吃惊于Bane的面具和身量，Arthur的眼睛直勾勾地盯着John。

John好像看到Arthur也吃了一惊，他后退了一步耳朵后摆，尾巴尖向上翘起。Bane能看出他的豹子的情绪。

John几乎是热切地靠近了Arthur，而这个年轻的黑头发研究员竟然没有一点害怕，Bane假设他是那个研究员。那个暗金发色，头发乱的像鸡窝一样的油腻男人更像一个疯了的豹语者。

“我的安玛啊。”

Arthur低吟，John冲上去站起来把头靠在Arthur肩头。

Bane头一次见到John如此亲近一个陌生人，他甚至对他做出了对Bane才会做出的举动。而他更惊奇于这个瘦长的研究员能撑住一只成年黑豹的冲击力。

这个帐篷里除了两只黑豹以外的人都屏住呼吸看着这一幕，就连Bane滋滋作响的面具都安静了。John甚至像是在撒娇一样发出温柔的低吼。Eames实在是太吃惊了，他愚蠢地张大了嘴巴，假如他猜得没错，Arthur认识这只黑豹。Arthur可能认识非洲大陆上所有的猫科动物。谁让他的男朋友是神啊。

“我知道。”

Arthur会意地摸了摸John有光滑皮毛的脸颊。

“我知道你想要什么。”

看来Arthur才是那个豹语者。

“他生病了。”Bane沉吟片刻打断这场有点感人的场面。

“什么？那是我的活了。”Eames惊叫，企图上去检查这只新的黑豹。黑豹看也没看Eames，沉浸在Arthur独特的抚摸当中。

“他没生病。”Arthur翻了个白眼。

“噢。”Eames后退一步，下面的活儿都属于Arthur了。

Bane显然没明白，连猫都没养过的罪犯可不太了解猫科动物的习性。但是他从来不问，他只会陈述他看到的一切。

“John不吃不喝。”

“他不叫John。”Arthur几乎是蛮横地看向这个有他三倍大的男人，Bane看见他的眼睛是和John一样的金色。他觉得Arthur很有趣，太霸道，太凶猛，就像一只猫科食肉动物。

“抱歉，老兄，你的豹子的确没生病，他只是到发情期了。”Eames企图圆滑这个场面，但是他雀跃的声音让Arthur恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他甚至不能确定如果Bane和Arthur打起来谁会赢，这两方无论哪一个他都拉不开。

Bane又一次沉默了，他像棵枯死的巨木那样站在帐篷中央散发着骇人的威慑力。

“来。”

Eames很确定Arthur是在和John说话，John几乎是贴着Arthur的裤腿和他一起出去了。Eames回头看了一眼Bane感到后颈一阵凉意，他可想起来他在哪见过这张脸了，报纸头条和滚动新闻，Bane是个著名的罪犯。他赶紧溜出帐篷。

“先生，我必须得说，非洲是片神奇的土地。”

老教授终于开口说话了，他的眼睛在镜片后面也散发着智慧的光芒。

“不要因为你的所见选择后退。”

Bane从来都不会后退。他只会开拓掉眼前不顺眼的障碍。 

他们来到以前属于Arthur的领地，他的笼子。John的状况看起来更不好了，他几乎是躺倒在角落里的一沓干草上。Bane必须要弯下腰才能进到这个昏暗的“囚室”里，他不喜欢这个笼子，John应该属于自然。

“太多人了，滚出去。”

Arthur看也不看他身后的男人，他在气喘吁吁的黑豹面前蹲下来。Eames知趣地退出去，他知道的更多了，他唯一能做的是同情地拍拍令人恐惧的Bane，拉扯他的衣服这件事他做不到。

“让他工作，老兄，Arthur什么都知道。”Bane沉默地退了出去，但他依然担心John。

“衣服，Eames。”

“当然，darling。”

Bane瞧了Eames一眼，Eames只能耸耸肩关上笼门，把他们和黑豹们完全隔离开。豹类行踪诡秘是有原因的，有些事情太过隐秘不是所有人都够幸运见识到。也许Bane也会是幸运的那个。

“嘿，”Arthur依旧只摸着John的脸颊，他的声音非常温柔，用古老失传的独特语言贴在John耳边悄声说话。

“看着我。”

John努力支起头看着Arthur的一举一动。Arthur脱掉他的衣服，赤裸着站在John面前。他开始变化，他的黑发间冒出两个圆圆的耳朵，他身后甩出一条长长的尾巴。黑豹瞪圆了眼睛看着对于动物来说也极度吃惊的一幕，Arthur跪下来，圆形瞳孔逐渐变成细长的一条，他四肢着地，黑色的皮毛从背部一点点覆盖住人类的皮肤。他看上去一点都不痛苦，他甚至还对着John笑了笑。

Arthur也是只黑豹。

这整个过程迅速又奇妙，Arthur已经甩着尾巴亲昵地低下头嗅John的脖颈了。Arthur和他是不一样的，他更健壮，体型比John要大上一倍，皮毛纯黑色油光滑亮，他金色的猫科动物眼睛中有属于人类的雀跃。Arthur舔了舔John的脸颊，John从来没被别的动物舔过，猫科动物带着倒钩的舌头滑过皮毛甚至比Bane的手还要舒服。

John忍不住朝Arthur翻了肚子。Arthur踩住他发出一阵威胁的低吼。

Arthur又开始变化了，他厚重的爪子是最先开始变化的，它们变小皮毛向着手臂的方向褪去，Arthur焦躁地甩了几下尾巴，身子弓起来，他在缩小，尾巴和耳朵都在消失。Arthur又变回人类。但是他赤裸着跪在地上喘息了一会才缓过劲来，这一次看上去没那么舒服。

“你瞧，这一点都不难。”

Arthur喘着气把手指陷进黑豹的皮毛里，John的尾巴重重地甩在地上扬起一阵尘土，他低吼一声像是在拒绝。

“这不难，Robin。”Arthur皱了眉头。“你能做到。”他伏在John或是Robin的圆耳朵旁边说。

“听着，你必须这么做。你不是普通的豹子。”Arthur焦急地揉捏了一把John的颈部，感受到那股热度的迅速上涨。

“如果你不这么做，你将永远都会是一只普通的黑豹。”

John不想，他希望自己可以变成人类不是一天两天的事儿了。这样他就可以跟着Bane去更多的地方，但是他不能，他以为自己是一只普通的豹子。他不喜欢一个人待在有Bane气味的帐篷里，他想要去追寻这个味道，找到他，但是踏出帐篷又没有Bane意味着危险。

John发出难受的低吼，他兽类的精神在反抗，但是他想要像Arthur一样。Arthur一直在他耳边低语，手指按着他的脖子，鼓励他。

“这就是了，Robin。”

Arthur能看到John的改变，第一次的转变将会是痛苦的，精神上的痛苦，选择屈尊于兽类的野性还是向往人类的渴望。这是他们的种族诞生后将要做出的最重大的抉择，那通常会是因为一个特别的人类他们才会选择转变。Arthur一眼就看出来了。

尽管他一点都不喜欢Bane，但是他不能替John选择。

John从喉咙底部发出极大的嘶吼，他变成人类的皮肤泛着红色，温度高热，他正面临发情期最狂躁的时刻，他需要找到一个伴侣解决它。

转变基本上是成功的，考虑到猫科的John只有一岁，人类的他遗留着一对耳朵和一条尾巴是正常的状态。他看上去很像Arthur，但是又有完全不同的气质，他贴近Arthur，赤裸的皮肤互相贴近，因为Arthur更凉，这让他感到舒服。

还有Arthur颈部的味道，熟悉又安心，是他刚出生时没被人偷走之前就记住的味道。

“这就是了，我的弟弟。”

Arthur环住他，手掌安抚过John的脖颈。John蹭着他几乎是渴望。

“不行，Robin。”

Arthur轻易地感知到他同胞的蠢蠢欲动。

“我们不是普通的豹类。我们发情是有原因的。”他说，把John从地上捞起来。

“再说了，你也有你的目标了。”

John抖动了一下耳朵，他能闻到Bane的气味，轻微但是近在咫尺。

Bane在屋外踱步，Eames觉得他脚下那片草皮都快被磨秃了。他当然也说不出什么安慰大个子的话。Bane会想听什么？没事，你的豹子只是在变成一个人类呢，哦不不，他是只豹子。Eames感谢酒精和他自己没底线的接受能力。

“Eames。你他妈的为什么把门锁上了！”

Arthur在里面大吼。Eames像是被拯救了一样打开了门，然后很快他就被Bane撞开了。那可真疼啊，不知道他能不能得到点Arthur的抚慰。Bane像另一扇门一样堵在门口，他大概是因为眼前的景象被震惊了。Eames从缝隙里看了一眼，不管不顾地挤了进去。

“我的耶稣老天。你就他妈的不能把衣服穿上吗！Arthur！！”

Eames冲上去给Arthur围上衣服。说服一只致命的成年黑豹穿上衣服可不是个好玩的事儿。他脸红了不知道是害羞和愤怒更多一点，还是因为John看起来太像Arthur多一点。

这有两个Arthur呢。别他妈的开玩笑了，那个娇弱一点还附带猫耳和尾巴的是属于他后面这个同样致命的大个子的。作为唯一一个手无寸铁的兽医Eames觉得非常无助。

“你。”

Arthur把John推进Bane怀里。John立刻把头埋进Bane的脖子里嗅他的味道。这熟悉的举动一点也没让Bane迟疑，他抱住John就像抱着他的小豹子。

“他叫Robin。”

Arthur看上去愤怒极了，瞳孔缩成一条线，他抱着手臂。要是不考虑到他一丝不挂，这个沉默的威胁还是挺有威慑力的。

“你。带他们去找个空房间。”

Eames觉得自己是个附带伤害。Arthur扯过衣服，指着Eames的鼻子。Eames勤勤恳恳地听从指挥。

“祝你好运。”

Eames替沉默的Bane和几乎昏迷的John关上门。Bane的沉默是平静的，他看上去迅速地接受了他的黑豹是个人这个事实。Eames也不可能想到更多，Bane惊叫着跑开这个画面他怎么也想象不出来。

Arthur正朝着他走过来，谢天谢地，他穿好衣服了。他面无表情，靠近Eames时鼻翼扇动了一下。他在嗅Eames的气味，Eames顺势把Arthur抱进怀里手指伸进他的发丝。

“darling，你能——”

“别痴心妄想。”

Arthur咬了他一口。


End file.
